One Shots
by XxRockStarrMommiixX
Summary: Just some one shots! Let me know what you think and don't forget to vote! ALSO if you have any ideas for a one shot, I'm open an will do my best! Just comment or pm me with your ideas! Please let it be know I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO SOME IF NOT MANY THINGS! I just don't feel like constantly putting a disclaimer


"You say, I should do it differently. I don't necessarily agree. Stand up! Sit down! Be nice! Did you hear me ask for your advice?" Ash sang into the microphone as we did a Kelly Osbourne cover. Several people had been asking us to do this cover, so we finally gave in and did it. Shut Up wasn't that bad, I thought we'd slaughter the song and get booed off the stage. We didn't though. Ash, the lead singer, her name is actually short for Ashley, but she wants to be a guy, so she had everyone call her Ash. I'm the badass bassist, Amethyst, I sing as well, but prefer to be backup or not sing at all.

Our drummer, Christian Cole, is such a fan of Black Veil Brides, he also calls himself CC. We have a keyboardist and guitarist as well, Mykal and Mykie, the twins. They are so identical, they dress alike as well as talk and act alike sometimes, it's crazy. We call ourselves, Drowning in Sin, we haven't came up with our own songs yet, so we just stick with covers currently. After our performance, we sat backstage, drinking water and catching our breath before we went and sat down at a table to watch the other performances.

"Ash?" Jennah, Ash's girlfriend said, trying to get her attention. "Yeah, what is it babe?" Ash turned her attention to Jennah. "We need to talk," Ash went rigid, knowing what was coming, "If you are going to bitch about me being in a band, then you can fuck off, because I was in the band before I got with you and these guys are family to me. Also, if you're going to break up with me, then you might as well do it here, like I said, these guys are family and I don't keep shit from them."

I have heard Ash speak when she's pissed before, but this scared me, she's never spoken with no emotion. I guess Jennah really meant something to her and this finally broke Ash. Jennah looked at Ashley and I think she actually shocked us all when she said what she said with literally no emotion. "Ashley, its over, I've got a boyfriend and I prefer his dick over your pussy," Jennah rushed out the break up. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN FACE AND FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE, GO FUCKING DIE!!" Ash screamed at Jennah, causing heads to turn. Before Jennah could say anything, Ash balled up her fist and I swear, I thought she was gonna hit her.

I shoved Jennah out the door as Ash turned to punch the thing closest to her, which happened to be a brick wall. I have a crush on Ash, but she doesn't know about it. I turn to Ash and take her now broken hand, "Ash, honey, your hand is broken, let's get out of here and get you to a hospital. Mykie, get me some ice for her hand, please." Mykie rushes off to get a bag of ice for Ash's hand, comes back and hands it to me. I place the ice on Ash's hand as she hisses in pain at me.

"God damnit, Amethyst, my hand is broken! Be a bit gentler, will you?!" I apologize to her and drag her out the door and across the street to the hospital. "What can I do for you?" The receptionist asks. "My friend and her girlfriend broke up, so she punched a brick wall," I answered the lady. The lady looks at us, asks Ash some questions so they could get a hospital bracelet made, put the hospital bracelet on Ash's wrist, gives me a number and we go sit down while we wait to be called. I roll my eyes, seeing that there is nobody in the waiting room. "Ugh, this is some bullshit!" I mutter under my breath. Ash looks at me, then looks away, obviously still bothered by her breakup, "What's the number, Amethyst?"

"Uh, fifteen is the number, honey. Why are you asking?" Ash just shrugs and looks down. "Just wondering, that's all," she mutters. After about 15 to 20 minutes of just sitting here, listening to the silence and watching literally nobody leave, Ash's number was finally called, "15, Whenever you're ready." I get up with Ash and walk through the big automatic doors that separate us from the rest of the hospital. We get to the triage, I hand the nurse the number card as Ash sits down.

"Alright, what brings you here today?" The triage nurse asks Ash while checking her blood pressure and temperature. "My girlfriend broke up with me, so I punched a brick wall to keep from punching her. I'm not sure if I broke my hand or not, I just know that I'm in pain," Ashley said. "How long have you been dealing with the pain?" The nurse is writing down everything. "About an hour, maybe an hour and a half."

"How would you rate your pain?"

"On a scale of what?" Ash asks getting annoyed. "One being the least amount of pain, ten being the worst," the woman states.

"Oh, okay. Uhm, thirty." Ash says clearly pissed off. The nurse finishes writing some things, then gets up, "Right this way. You'll be in this room right here." The nurse directs us to room D. "Someone will be with you shortly," she says before she closes the door. Ash looks at me, then focuses her attention back on her hand. Confusion flashes across my face, but I ignore the confusion.

"Why are you the only person that never seems to leave me, Amethyst?" Ash asks out of nowhere. I look at her strangely before I answer, "Ash, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. I promised you that I would always be here for you and that I would never leave you I keep my promises. Besides, I have a huge - uh, never mind, Jennah just broke up with you. You don't need to know that information." I start blushing at the fact that I almost told my best friend, who probably doesn't feel the same way, that I have a huge crush on her.

Ash looks at me strangely, but just as she goes to open her mouth, there was a knock on the door. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, when I saw the doctor walk through the door. I got a strange look from the doctor, but instead of him saying anything to me, he turns towards Ash and asks her about why she's here. Rolling her eyes and for the third time, explains that her girlfriend broke up with her, so she punched a brick wall to keep from punching her. This doctor seemed to be young, like just out of college young and looked as if he was checking out Ashley, so it seemed like he didn't hear the world girlfriend in that explanation.

"We'll have to take you and x-ray your hand to see the damage done, alright?" Ash nods her head answering his question. After he leaves, we sit in the room in silence, fifteen minutes go by and an x-ray technician comes to take Ash to x-ray her hand. I stay and wait for Ash to come back. Ash comes back and I almost didn't notice, I was so lost in my thoughts. Thirty minutes go by and the doctor comes back in and tells Ash that the knuckles on her pinky and her ring finger were shattered. Ash sighs and somewhat listens as the doctor tells her that the only resolution for her shattered knuckles was surgery.

"Oh hell no! I am not having surgery over my damn knuckles! Knowing my luck, you'd be the one operating on my hand and you'd fuck something up and kill me, just over a couple knuckles! You must be burnt the fuck up if you think I'm gonna go under anesthesia for surgery on a couple shattered knuckles!" Ash went on her rampage over surgery for her hand, I must admit, I had to try not to laugh at her rampage. I guess she was extremely paranoid over going under anesthesia for anything. The doctor let her rant and rave over anesthesia and surgery before he responded to her,

"Alright, it's up to you if you want the surgery or not, dear." I thought Ash was going to rip his head off after the 'Dear' comment, but instead she just chewed him a new ass as she informed him that she was a lesbian and was not interested in men and never will be, "I like pussy, not cock, dude and if you were actually listening to me explain why I punched the brick wall, you wouldn't be tryin to hit on me, right this very second. Let me repeat myself since you obviously didn't hear me. My girlfriend broke up with me, so instead of punching her in the face in the middle of a venue, I punched a brick wall. Which, by the way, was closer than my face anyways. I'm also a potentially angry person and the only person that can keep me calm half of the time, you gave a dirty look to as you walked in. I don't know what you were thinking, but I don't want to see you give that woman a 'go to hell' look again!"

The doctor just nodded his head and then walked out of the room. No less than five minutes went by, when the nurse came in with discharge papers for me to sign. "Just be sure to ice your hand for thirty minutes and keep it elevated above your heart while you ice it, dearie," The nurse said sweetly. I think everyone thinks it's, flirt with Ashley because she had her heart broke three hours ago, day. I sighed and Ash and I left the hospital and went right back across the street to the venue to get the rest of the band. Mykie was the first to ask what was said at the emergency room.

"I shattered my pinky and ring finger knuckles and the only way to truly fix them is to have surgery," Ash shrugged, "Oh, the doctor tried to flirt with me, but I put him in his place, then as I was getting discharged, the nurse gave me her number. I don't know what is up with those people, but damn, I'm not interested in men or hooking up. I'd like time to get over the incident that just happened three hours ago before anyone seems to tell me that they're in love with me." I stared wide eyed at Ashley as she was ranting to Mykie. So, she knew what I was going to say to her after all. I wonder if that means she feels the same and would just like to get over her girlfriend of four years breaking up with her.

Ash looks at me and nods her head, "Yes, Amethyst, I knew what you were gonna say and no, I'm not gonna tell you my response for a very very long time."


End file.
